Burned
by ValisFan
Summary: Based on the Disney movie "Frozen," Blaze the Cat is a lonely princess with a the magical power of flames that she must keep hidden, even from her best friend Marine the Raccoon. When she accidentally ruins her coronation ceremony with her flames she runs away and encounters new friends and adventures. (This story will have some SonAze)
1. Chapter 1- Let it Go

Burned

* * *

Welcome to my new Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction "Burned." Based around the Disney movie "Frozen." No copyright infringement intended, this fanfiction is considered fair use. Frozen belongs to Disney and Sonic belongs to Sega.

* * *

Chapter 1

Let it Go

* * *

The Sol Kingdom, a kingdom of unspoiled natural beauty, a kingdom of vast oceans, massive uncharted deserts, sandy beaches, and mysterious dark forests. Through the darkness of the forest, we see a clearing and a camp fire surrounded by two little girls.

One was a young brown raccoon, a cheeky little girl, always cheerful and curious. The other was a noble young cat with beautiful copper eyes and velvety lavender fur.

"Krikey Blaze! yowee, look at that fire dance, its like a puppet show!" Said Marine the Raccoon.

"Haha Marine," laughed Blaze the Cat "It's just a little fire trick." The camp fire sparkled and shimmered as if it were alive, dancing in the night sky.

Blaze and her best friend Marine would sometimes sneak out of the royal Sol palace into the woods to sit by the campfire, roast marshmallows, and tell stories. Even a princess like Blaze could enjoy such a simple activity such as this. Being a princess, Blaze always had to present a certain demeanor in public, but not around her best friend Marine, around her, she could just be herself.

"Strewth! Look how high the fire's getting!" Exclaimed Marine.

Blaze was showing off a new fire trick she just invented, but fire is an unpredictable creature, it crackled bright blue and POOF! Exploded a log, sending sparks flying onto Blaze and Marine!

"Owie! Owie!" Screamed Marine as sparks singed her brown and white fur.

"Marine!" Gasped Blaze, she then noticed, the fire was growing even faster and begun to engulf a nearby tree in yellow and red flames! "Marine! We've got to get out of here!" Blaze picked up her unconscious friend and began running, she kept running through the forest, bursting through the doors of the Sol Palace. "Someone help! Marine's hurt!" Blaze panicked "HEEELLLP!"

"Whats all that noise?" Wondered Tikal the Echidna, the palace magician and healer.

"Tikal!" Cried Blaze, "It's Marine, she's hurt because... because of me.. because of my fire."

Tikal took an unconscious Marine into her arms. "Don't worry princess, Marine will be fine, it will take a while to heal her bruises, but she'll be fine."

"Oh thank heavens..." Blaze looked as her friend lay in Tikal's arms covered in burns. "Marine, I promise... this will never happen again."

* * *

One year later, a fully recovered and chirpy as usual Marine was prancing through the palace halls, knocking on the door of Blaze the Cat. "Blaze! Hey Blaze! Open up! Let's go camping again! Come on, I want s'mores." But she received no answer from her best friend.

"Blaze?" Marine teared up a little. "Don't you want to play with me? Blaze?"

Marine was crying inside, after her accident with the campfire, Blaze has become very distant to her, only speaking occasionally, rarely coming out of her room. The only way for Marine to express her feelings was to put them into song.

_Do you want to light a fire?  
Come on out let's go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out that door  
It's like you've gone away._

_Come on out Blaze  
We haven't talked in days._

_Blaze: "Go away Marine."  
Marine: "Okay bye..."_

_Do you want to light a fire?  
Or run faster than the wind?  
I want to play  
Come out today  
And be my friend again._

_Open up that door please  
I want to give you a big hug and squeeze_

_Do you want to light a fire?  
Do you want to light a fire?_

* * *

A few weeks later, the sky turned gray as the snowflakes trickled down from the sky, the cold air of winter blew through the palace as Marine the Raccoon burst open the palace doors. "Finally! It's coronation day tonight!" Smiled Marine. "I can't wait! Blaze is finally going to be crowned the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. And as for li'l old me... Coronations mean men, and men means marriage!"

_I want to meet the perfect man  
Someone there to hold my hand  
Kiss my cheek and make me smile  
Laughter for a long long while  
I'm such a love love sick raccoon  
Tonight just can't come too soon._

Glaring down at a joyful Marine singing and dancing in the garden was Blaze, in her room, as always, preparing for the ceremony.

_I can never meet the perfect man  
I'll just burn him with my hand  
No one here can make me smile  
Socializing's not my style  
I am an independent feline  
Tonight is just not my time._

Marine was excited as she saw the white sails of ships billowing into the horizon. "Crikey! Ooh I can't wait for the coronation ceremony! There will be men! And food! And more men! And more food!"

"I can't waaaaaaaa..."

That night...

"...aaaaaiiiiiiitt..."

"Strewth!" The ceremony was like nothing Marine had ever seen, bright decorations, balloons and streamers decorated the palace. Servers presented a bounty of delectable hors d'oeuvres. Celebratory music and delicious scents filled the air. "Ooh so much food! Where do I start? Time to attack the food!" Marine pounced on a plate of artisan cheese.

"Hey, slow down, save some for everyone else."

Marine turned around, seeing her best friend, Blaze the Cat in a gorgeous royal purple ceremonial dress. "Blaze! It's so great to see you!"

Blaze looked at her best friend Marine, she was wearing a light green party dress, not entirely appropriate for such a royal occasion, she even had bits of jam stuck on her face. "I'm happy you could make it Marine."

"Gimme a hug!" Marine ran over for a hug.

"N..no stop. Marine, I can't be seen doing that..." Blaze backed away.

"Oh OK Blaze... I understand."

Marine returned to the party, gobbling all the food her tummy could handle while mingling for a boyfriend amongst the guests.

Meanwhile, Blaze was performing her royal duties of greeting the guests and just sitting there... looking pretty... like the perfect little girl. "Sigh... I wish I could trade places with you Marine, just for one night. I want to have fun and meet people at these parties, not sit around looking like some perfect doll which I'm not." Blaze saw her best friend slow dancing with a coyote in an elegant blue dress suit. "Why can't I ever find a boyfriend? I just want to touch a man, but every time I do my hands catch on fire."

Marine came back to Blaze. "Come on Blaze! Let's dance"

Blaze shook her head. "I cant, sorry. So... did you meet any eligible bachelors?"

"Well, I met this coyote named Antoine, what a whiney little Frenchie,"

"Mon dieu! Mademoiselle! I hate margarine!" imitated Marine.

"Heh heh" Blaze chuckled a bit.

"Dun Dun Dah Dah Dun Dun Da Da!"

Trumpets and drums blared through the air.

"It's time" Blaze knew it was finally time for the coronation, the moment where she would officially be recognized as protector of the Sol Emeralds.

"Attention everyone" announced Tikal the Echidna. "Announcing Princess Blaze."

Blaze walked up to the stage slowly, gracefully gliding across the smooth polished wooden floor, as expected from a perfect little princess.

Blaze looked around her, the audience patiently gazed at how pretty she was, she couldn't enjoy her ceremony however, she was nervous, practically sweating steam. _"OK Blaze, just hold it together, don't burn anything, let's just get this over with."_

Blaze took the royal golden scepter and orb in her hands, reciting the Sol pledge, she felt the gold objects slowly softening from the heat from her hands, it was finally over as Tikal placed an ornate silver and jewel encrusted tiara onto Blaze's head.

"All hail princess Blaze!" The guests all applauded. For one moment, for the first time in years, Blaze felt proud to be a princess, its like her curse never existed.

After the ceremony was over the guests all got the pleasure of congratulating Princess Blaze one by one, eventually is was Marine's turn.

"I'm so happy for you Blaze!"

"Thank you Marine, but it's really not that big of a deal."

"I got you something, a BIG surprise! But you'll have to close your eyes!"

"Certainly Marine." Blaze closed her eyes as Marine led her and the guests to a nearby field.

"OK you can open your eyes now."

Blaze opened her eyes and in front of her was a giant hot-air balloon.

"Amazing isn't it? I had to save up all of my moolah to rent this balloon, let's go Blaze! I can't wait!"

Blaze was nervous. "T..that's fine, Marine, why don't you go with your friend Antoine instead?"

"That dipstick? No Blaze, I want to go with YOU."

"Marine... I really don't..." Blaze imagined the terror of being up in the air, dangling in a fragile wicker basket, no one knew about this, but the perfect princess Blaze was scared to death of heights.

"I said let's go!"

"I CAN'T" Yelled Blaze, sending emotional scars through her friend's heart and tears through her eyes.

"Why are you always like this?" Cried Marine. "Why are you always so distant to me? Why can't you ever have fun anymore?"

"Marine, not now, your acting like a child!"

"No! Stop ignoring me!" Marine grabbed Blaze's hand, but as she did a large burst of flame emerged from Blaze's hand, the guests gasped.

"Sorcery..." Pointed Antoine.

"Marine! Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to..."

"Blaze! Look out!" Yelled Marine.

The hot-air balloon was on fire! Crashing down like a gigantic flaming wave!

"Eeek!" The audience scattered.

"Stop her!" The koala guards rushed to block Blaze, but she was too fast, easily dodging their spears and halberds.

Making her way out of the palace, Blaze turned around to see the chaos her curse had caused, her place courtyard on fire, her guards scrambling to put it out, and her best friend Marine in the middle of all of it, crying... "Don't go Blaaaaaze!"

Blaze shed a tear before dashing into the desert... out of sight... leaving the Sol palace behind- as nothing more than a speck in her past.

* * *

Blaze found herself far into the desert, the beauty of the rocks and sand surrounded by the dark night sky, painting a gorgeous white and blue picture. Blaze looked around, she was all alone, nothing around her for miles but the burning sand below and the twinkling stars above. A feeling washed over Blaze, a strange feeling, a new feeling...

This feeling...

There was no other way to express this feeling other than singing...

_The sand glows white on the desert tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation,_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The sand is sifting like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care_  
_What they're going to say_  
_Let the flames blaze on,_  
_The heat never bothered me anyway!_

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the sand and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the flames blaze on!_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in burning flames all around_  
_And one thought cinders like a fire blast,_  
_I'm never going back,_  
_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the flames blaze on,_  
_The heat never bothered me anyway!_

* * *

Chapter 1- End_  
_

I haven't written a new fanfiction in such a long time, I wrote this one because Blaze reminded me so much of Queen Elsa, a lonely and unsocial princess with a mysterious power from birth. Marine is going to be the Anna here, and I just had to make Antoine from the Archie and SatAm series as Duke Weselton, mostly because Antoine is an annoying nobleman.

This fanfiction will definitely not follow the movie Frozen scene for scene though, I had to change quite a few things to match with Sonic canon and characters. You may notice that there was no stand-in for Prince Hans, that's because I didn't think he was necessary and there was no Sonic character that fit him. Although I'm taking out a few characters and plots from "Frozen," I'm also going to add a lot of new ones in as well! So stay tuned for the next chapter of Burned!


	2. Chapter 2- Kingdom of Isolation

Burned

* * *

Chapter 2 of Burned, based around Disney's "Frozen." We get to meet Sonic in this chapter and Blaze finds out that living alone isn't as easy as it looks. No copyright infringement intended, this fanfic is considered fair use. Frozen belongs to Disney and Sonic belongs to Sega.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kingdom of Isolation

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon of the desert, sending rays of bright glowing sun washing over the sand and rocks. The sunbeam crawled along the desert floor until finally reaching a sleeping cat.

"Yawwwwn" Blaze's eyes adjusted to the brightness of the morning sun. "Err... ow! ow! ow! My back!" Princess Blaze always had her morning ritual back at the palace- wake up, take a shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast.

"Time for a bath." Blaze set up camp near a small creek meandering through the desert, fortunately for her, Blaze never had to take cold baths, she could simply make the bath as hot as she wanted with her fire, and she liked her baths HOT.

Blaze picked up her frilly fussy royal purple ornate dress. "That's not me anymore, that perfect girl is gone." Fabric singed and shredded as Blaze began burning her dress to create a new look, transforming it into a desert inspired tunic. Blaze was about to style her hair a princessy bun, when she glanced at her reflection in the water, "hmm... three spikes of hair in a ponytail... I like that, I'm going to keep it like this."

"Grrrrummmble... Ugh, I'm hungry, I guess this is the catch of living on your own." Blaze always enjoyed a wonderful healthy breakfast spread at the palace. Meals were one of the few times she left her room.

Looking at the stream, Blaze saw something moving. "Fish? FISH! I want fish!" Fish was Blaze's favorite food, all cats love fish.

"I'm gonna catch you!" Blaze tried to catch a fish with her claws, but it was too slippery and too fast, she tried and tried and tried and failed and failed and failed. "Awwww I'm hungreeeee. Maybe leaving the palace wasn't such a great idea after all."

Blaze looked around and found some desert nuts and berries, they weren't very good, bland and tasteless. Time passed and lunch-time rolled around. "Grrrrummmble... Agh! I'm so hungry! I shouldn't have run away from the palace! I can't live by myself at all! So much for my kingdom of isolation."

"Sniff sniff." Fortunately for Blaze, her cat nose could detect scents miles and miles away. "Mmmm... I smell food, that way!" Blaze sped across the desert at mach speeds, her hunger only made her run faster.

Blaze sped through the desert, it was a beautiful corner of the world that she had never seen, ruins of ancient civilizations and sun-bleached bones dotted the empty canvas of the desert, civilization was nowhere in sight...

After running for miles, finally, Blaze came across a run-down building, smoke smelling of cooked meat billowed out of the chimney, the dilapidated sign said "Knuckles' Roadhouse"

"There are other animals living way out here? I always thought the desert was empty." Blaze paused as she reached for the handle. "This makes me nervous, going to a place like this, I don't like meeting new animals, but I'm so hungry."

Blaze finally mustered up the courage to turn the knob and open the door.

"Creeeeeek..."

In front of Blaze was a dingy dark roadside dive bar. Unsavory characters, wolves and hyenas sat at tables drinking and playing pool. "Oh no... a dive bar, I've heard of places like this before. What have I gotten myself in to? This place is disgusting."

Blaze's hunger drove her to speak to the bartender, a red echidna with dreadlocks who looked much like her friend Tikal, except with a scowl on his face.

"Yo welcome to Knuckles' Roadhouse, I'm Knuckles, what can I get'cha?

Blaze looked at the menu scrawled on a dusty blackboard. _"Ham-bur-gers? Sloppy Joes? Veggie Loaf? What the heck is all this? They don't have food like this in the Sol Kingdom." _

"Hey hurry up, are you ordering anything or not?"

"Err..." Blaze was terrified to try any of these foreign concoctions. "Umm... maybe... could you please make me a fish scaloppine?" Peeped Blaze, nervous at the bulky impatient echidna in front of her, nothing like her friend Tikal.

"A fish scalo-what? Listen kitty, we aint got no fish here, so order something off the menu or scram!"

"Ring! Ring!"

"Huh?" Knuckles was caught off guard as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is the health inspector, is your refrigerator running?"

"Yes of course its running."

"Well you better go catch it then! Bwahahahahaha!"

"Sonic? SONIC! Is that you Sonic!? Why I oughta!"

ZOOOOOM!

Just then Blaze saw a blue blur zoom straight into the bar and right next to her stood a handsome blue Hedgehog. _"What? But how? How could he run so fast?"_

"Do what Knuckles? Lose another race chasing refrigerators?"

"Grrr... you jerk! That only happened once!"

"Hey..." The mysterious blue hedgehog turned his attention away from the angry echidna."

_"Please don't talk to me strange hedgehog."_ Thought Blaze.

But that's exactly what the mysterious hedgehog did.

"Hey kitty cat, you lost or something? I've never seen you here before."

"Um... no... I'm just passing through that's all..." Blaze's stomach growled. "Grummmmble."

"It looks like your hungry too. Well you've come to the right place!" Said the stranger. "Knuckles my man, two chili dogs please."

"Coming right up. Hey Big! Cook us two chili dogs!"

After a few seconds, an large obese dark violet cat came out of the kitchen, setting two chili dogs on the bar.

_"Wow, I didn't know there were other cats way out here." _Thought Blaze.

"Heh, I thought you were hungry, cats love eating, right Big?"

"Dat's right, its how I got so fat."

"So dig in, kitty cat!"

The hedgehog scarfed down his chili dog with his hands. _"He's not using a knife and fork, how rude!" _

In front of Blaze was a strange looking dish, a peasant dish, far removed from the elegant plates she dined on in the palace. This looked like a bizarre cheap sausage in an oblong piece of bread topped with what looked like a ground meat and vegetable sludge. Frankly, it looked disgusting, not fit for a princess at all, not fit for such a refined palette.

Blaze just stared at it, even though she was hungry, she wouldn't eat such a vile... disgusting... thing!"

"Hey what's the matter?" Questioned the hedgehog. "Not going to eat your chili dog?"

"No thanks, I appreciate it, but I'll be fine."

"Gruummblllle"

"Well your stomach says differently, tell you what, why don't we make a little bet?"

"A bet?"

"Sure kitty, I win and you eat a chili dog."

"And if I win?"

"If you win I'll have Big here catch you all the fish you can eat."

Blaze had never encountered such confidence, such recklessness, someone who actually had the gall to challenge her to a race."

"No one can beat me! Your on hedgehog!"

"Great! Last one to the mountaintop loses. I'll see you from the finish line, kitty!"

Knuckles counted down.

"On your mark!"

Blaze and Sonic both glared at each other.

"Get set!"

"I'm going to win!" They both thought.

"GO!"

Out of the bar sped a blue and lavender blue, keeping neck and neck across the desert.

"Your pretty fast there kitty cat!"

"As are you, hedgehog."

The two barreled across the desert, running through hills, turns, and loop de loops.

"I'm not going to lose to a peasant!" Blaze was determined to win. Up ahead was a deep gorge. "Perfect!" Blaze kept running and hovered across the gorge with her fire shoes,

"Wha? She can fly? Well I guess that just means I'm gonna have to run even faster!"

Blaze landed on the other side of the gorge. "Hah! Beat that, peasant!"

"Of course I will kitty cat!"

Impossible! Right besides her was the hedgehog again!

"How in the? How did you get up here so fast?"

"Easy, I just ran up the wall."

It was apparent now that this hedgehog was no pushover, Blaze had never seen anyone even keep up with her in a race, but that doesn't mean she's about ready to lose. _"I know I can beat him!"_

Up ahead Blaze saw a wall of fire. _"Perfect!" _Blaze rushed straight through the fire. _"He's not going to get through that!"_

BURST!

Out of the canyon wall exploded the hedgehog, bursting through solid stone!

"You can't lose me that easily hot stuff!"

"Grrr.. He never gives up!"

Up ahead was a straightaway, this was it, nothing left to do but run, run to the top of the mountain, in the lead was Blaze...

Hedgehog...

Blaze...

Hedgehog...

Blaze...

And at the top of the mountain, by milliseconds, the winner was...

The hedgehog!

Blaze was shocked at losing, for the first time in her life, she had lost a race.

"What? How could you beat me?

"Don't worry kitty, it was a fluke, your just hungry that's all, now about that hunger."

Blaze remembered the bet she made with his mysterious blue hedgehog. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes! It's chili dog time!"

The embarrassed princess once again found herself at Knuckles' bar, staring at a freshly grilled chili dog right in front of her, Blaze was disgusted at the sight of this bizarre food, but she made a promise, and the nobility of Sol never went back on their word.

"Well, dig in." Said the cocky hedgehog, already eating another chili dog.

_"OK Blaze, you can do this, just one bite."_

"CHOMP!" Blaze felt the taste of meat, bread, spices, and vegetables swirl in her mouth. _"Say, this isn't half bad for a peasant dish." _

Blaze finished her chili dog just as she had promised. "So whatd'ya think? Pretty tasty huh?"

"I suppose... it was acceptable fare. At least I'm not hungry anymore"

"So does that hungry kitty got a name?"

"I'm princ... I'm Blaze... just Blaze."

"OK then Just Blaze! I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"It...it's nice to meet you Sonic."

Just then the doors of the bar swung open. "Did I just hear someone say Sonic?" Standing in the sunlight was the shadow of a pink hedgehog tightly gripping an oversized hammer.

"I know your here Sonic, you always go to this filthy bar. Hah! I've found you!"

The angry pink hedgehog was staring straight at Sonic and Blaze. "Gasp! And your with another girl! I'm gonna pulverize you for this, Sonic!"

The angry pink hedgehog raised her hammer, smashing a wooden table to smithereens!

"Whoa! Gotta juice Blaze! Catch'ya later!"

"Hey! Come back here Sonic! You come back here right this instance mister! Don't you dare run away from me!"

Blaze was alone at the bar again, finishing off the last of her chili dog.

"Sonic eh?" The lavender cat's cheeks were turning red. "This is going to be very interesting..."

* * *

Chapter 2- End

Thanks for reading Chapter 2. I liked making Sonic cocky, arrogant, and jerkish because its more how he acted in the original games, in the modern games he's too much like his Sonic X self. I liked putting Knuckles and Amy in here too. The Sonic/Knuckles relationship here is more of a rivalry and one-upsmanship. And Amy is her usual possessive self. I liked how Amy was acting in Sonic Rush, she didn't want Blaze falling for Sonic. I think next chapter will be back to Marine, While Frozen focused mostly on Anna, I want to focus mostly on Blaze, the Elsa of this story. Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3- Catch on Fire

Burned

* * *

Chapter 3 of Burned, based around Disney's "Frozen." Marine, the Anna of this story sets out on her plan to find Blaze. No copyright infringement intended, this fanfic is considered fair use. Frozen belongs to Disney and Sonic belongs to Sega.

* * *

Chapter 3

Catch on Fire

* * *

"Blaze don't go!"

"I have to Marine."

"No! You always do this to me, you always run away!"

"I'm sorry Marine, I have to go."

"Noooooo!"

"Ahhhh!" Marine the raccoon woke up sweating in her bed. "It all happened so fast... Blaze... how could you leave me again, and where are you now?"

Marine opened the windows to let the cool winter air cleanse her room, but instead of a backdrop of white snow. "Huh? what the? its so hot, in the winter? No snow at all?"

Marine went outside, Sol-town was warm... no, it was hot. "How could it be so hot in the winter?" Children were playing in melted puddles of snow.

Marine saw Tikal walking outside looking worried. "Hey Tikal, what;s going on? Where'd all the snow go?"

"Marine... its exactly as I had feared, with princess Blaze's sadness comes the her inner turmoil on the weather. The fiery heat of her heart burns away the winter cold, I fear that winter may never return to the Sol Kingdom again."

"Oh no!" Gasped Marine. "I've got to find Blaze!"

In a nearby cafe was the twitching ears of a white bat. "What's that I hear?" Sitting on an ornate chair sipping tea was a sexy white bat girl wearing skin tight leather and a pink heart-shaped corset.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking hon-hon?" cood Rouge the Bat.

"Grrr.. stop calling me hon!" Growled Nack the Weasel, a purple weasel with a large fang in his mouth, wearing a tattered brown fedora and worn brown leather boots.

"Oh don't be like that Nacky. Here's a great idea, if Princess Blaze is missing then..."

"Then we find and kidnap her!"

"Right sweetie. Then we bring her back here and ransom her for the Sol Emeralds."

The two greedy partners reveled in their imagination of wealth and riches.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

"Nya har har har har!"

Marine ran back to her house. "I've got to find Blaze, but thankfully, I've come prepared li'l ol' me! I have my secret weapon!"

Marine uncovered a machine under a heavy canvas cloth. "Ta da! Introducing the Marine Desert Speeder!" The Marine Desert Speeder was a jet-ski that Marine had modified to glide across the sand, it wasn't complete yet, Marine had to make a few... well, a lot... of modifications and repairs.

"Looks like this is gonna be a doozy. Looks like this is going to take a little work."

Marine took a wrench to the engine. BOOM! It blew up, sending smoke and soot into her face.

"Heh heh... make that a lot of work."

Miles and miles away in the desert of the Mobius Kingdom, Blaze found herself upstairs in Knuckles' Roadhouse opening the door to her newly rented room. "Uhh, its not the palace, but I guess its better than sleeping in the desert."

In front of Blaze was her new room on the second floor of Knuckles' Roadhouse, it was sparsely furnished with only an old bed and a rickety wooden desk. The old pine floorboards creeks beneath her heels. "This must be how all the poor animals live."

Blaze plopped herself on to her bed, hugging her pillow. "Oh Marine, how could I have been so cruel to you, you were the only one who would ever hug me."

"Click! Click! Click!" Blaze heard a ticking sound coming from the dirty glass window. "What's making all that noise? Who's there?"

Blaze angrily opened up the window "What is it? Stop with that noise!"

"Heeeey kitty! Like your new room?"

Right below her throwing rocks at her window was the mysterious cocky blue stranger that she had met earlier that day, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Oh its you... Sonic right?"

"Sure thing Blaze! I lost little miss hammer Amy, slowpoke can't keep up with me."

Blaze chuckled a bit, she had never seen anyone so brash, so daring. She was used to the princey types, the hand kissers, the boot lickers, the _Antoines_ of the world. But this hedgehog was something new, something different.

Blaze smiled, "Um... would you like to come in?" _"What?"_ Blaze covered her mouth. _"That just came out! I can't believe I said that!" _

"Sure thing Blaze! And I don't even need to take the stairs!"Sonic sped up and took one giant leap into Blaze's window. "Ta da!"

"Bravo!" Blaze clapped.

"Hey nice digs you've got here, you could use some decorations though, a few posters, a few new threads, and your golden!"

"Yes Sonic, I just rented this room from Knuckles. I'm not used to such... spartan living conditions."

"Hey its not so bad Blaze, looks like you could use a little bit of dusting, the Sonic way!"

"Zooooom!" The blue blur spun around the room so fast, accumulating all the dust into one pile.

"You may do the honors madam."

"Hya!" Blaze burned the pile of dust on the floor. It poofed into a mini-explosion. Blaze felt something she hadn't felt in a long long time, fun... It was actually fun to have other people in her room, in her life. But as always, the fun can never last for this unlucky cat. Blaze's fire began to grow, her body burst into flames!"

"I can't control it! My fire!"

"Blaze!" Sonic spun around Blaze, extinguishing the fire with tornado winds.

Blaze was embarrassed at her uncontrollable curse. "Sonic... get out..."

"Wha? Come on kitty, its no big deal, I catch on fire all the time too!"

"I SAID OUT!"

Blaze began to show her fangs, here eyes glowed red from fire.

"Ok Ok, Geez, I'm outta here."

"All alone in her empty room again, Blaze began to cry. "Why can't I control my fire? Why do I keep pushing everyone away from me?"

Blaze curled into a ball on her bed hugging her pillow. "Why can't I ever be happy?"

With that, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 3- End

This chapter was pretty short because I had to base it around 3 short stories of Marine, Blaze, and Rouge and Nack. Rouge and Nack are the main villains of this story, bounty hunters who want to kidnap Blaze and ransom her for the Sol Emeralds. I always thought it made sense to pair these two since they are both greedy treasure hunters. I want Nack to re-appear in the video games as a minor villain. Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4- Let the Flames Blaze On

Chapter 4 of Burned, based around Disney's "Frozen." Marine, the Anna of this story sets out on her plan to find Blaze. No copyright infringement intended, this fanfic is considered fair use. Frozen belongs to Disney and Sonic belongs to Sega.

* * *

Burned

Chapter 4

Let the Flames Blaze On

* * *

Rrrrumbleeee... put put put put grrrrrrr...

Gliding... no, more like shaking across the desert was Marine the Raccoon riding on her new vehicle, the Marine Desert Speeder.

"Kkkkriiiiikeeey thiiiis riiiide is buummpyyyy!"

The Marine Desert Speeder was an old jetski that Marine had modified to glide across the sand, the problem was that none of Marine's machines were ever that good! She never had a lot of money so they were all cobbled together from old junk parts.

"Bump bump bump bump"

"This thing better hold together until I find Blaze."

"Brrrrrummblllllleeee..."

"Huh?" Marine felt the earth vibrate and a trembling sound reverberating behind her, she turned her head and saw a cloud of thick brown dust billowing over a herd of stampeding wildebeests!

"Bloody 'ell! A stampede!" Marine floored the gas, pushing the Marine Desert Speeder to its limits! The stampede was getting closer and closer! The Desert Speeder couldn't handle such speeds, it was shaking violently and spewing thick black smoke.

"Blimey! Their gonna get me! This thing can't go fast enough!"

The stampede was right behind Marine, she could taste the desert dust in her mouth, the thunder of hooves shook her ears and vibrated her bones!

"I'm not gonna make it! I'm gonna die!"

All of a sudden, Marine saw a red biplane zoom by, a rope ladder fell right in front of her.

"Grab on!" Yelled the pilot, Marine could barely hear him over the roar of hooves and debris.

"I have no choice, I gotta jump!'

Marine thrust herself from the seat of the Desert Speeder, grabbing ahold of the rope ladder, escaping the stampede by inches. The daring raccoon climbed the swinging rope ladder, finding a seat in the back of the red biplane. Looking at the carnage beneath her, she saw the Marine Desert Speeder being trampled to smithereens.

"Waaaaaahhhh! The Marine Desert Speeder is dead!"

Turning around to greet the rescued raccoon was the pilot of the biplane, a young two-failed fox. "Awww don't cry, have a tissue."

"Sniff... Its just that I worked so hard on the Desert Speeder, and now its destroyed, nothing I make ever works right."

"Hey don't worry about it," said the fox. " We can just build a new one back at my workshop."

Marine's ears perked up and her tears evaporated. "You know about making machines?"

"Heh, I may know a thing or two, my name's Miles Prower, but all my friends call me Tails."

"G'day mate! I'm Marine the Raccoon! Thanks for saving me _Tails_."

"So Marine... what brings you all the way out here to the middle of the desert?"

"Its a long story Tails. I'm trying to find my mate Blaze, she ran away from home and I think she's lost somewhere in the desert. Something _really_ bad happened when she ran away."

"Oh? What's that?"

"The winter... its like it just vanished when Blaze left, all the snow and ice just disappeared, its practically summer in the Sol kingdom."

"That's horrible!" Exclaimed Tails. "I love the winter, I can't imagine life without it! My friend Sonic and I would always go snowboarding in the winter, just thinking about it just makes me want to sing!"

_Oh the snow will be bright  
And I'll read in the candlelight  
In winter._

_Hot cocoa in my hand  
Ice and snow across the land  
In winter._

_I'll finally be able to ski  
And I will get to see  
What Sonic thinks of me  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be!  
In winter._

_Da da, da doo, ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo  
The hot and the cold are both so intense  
Put 'em together it just makes sense  
Ratdadat, dadadadoo _

_When life gets rough I like to follow my dreams  
and have fun with Sonic and Cream.  
Oh the ice will be blue  
and you'll be there too_

_In winter..._

_IN WINTER!_

Marine giggled "Haha Tails you like singing just as much as I do!"

"Yep, Singing is a lot of fun, now let's go find your friend Blaze!"

"Right o' Tails!"

* * *

Blaze woke up in her old dilapidated room on the second floor of Knuckles' Roadhouse. The sunbeam crawled through the dusty window, yanking at the eyes of a sleeping cat. Her eyes were caked with the salty tears of last night. "Why did I have to treat Sonic like that? Marine... why do I always keep pushing everyone away from me?"

Blaze stretched and took a hot shower in the mildew stained bathroom.

"Oh well... its a new day... everyone makes mistakes... let it go Blaze... let it go..."

Blaze dried off from her refreshing morning shower, steaming the water droplets straight off her lavender fur. She got dressed in her purple desert tunic and walked down the creaky wooden steps to Knuckles' bar.

"Good morning Blaze." Greeted Big the Cat, the fat chef. "I made you a fish omelet, I caught them myself this morning."

"FISH!" Blaze gobbled down the fish omelet with her bare paws. Normally she wouldn't have such bad table manners, but she hadn't had fish in two whole days!

"Thank you Big, that was tasty."

"No problemo, us cats love fish."

"Yawwwwnnn" Knuckles the Echidna walked up to his bar.

"Mornin' Big, Mornin' Blaze."

"_How rude, omitting the 'good' from 'good morning.' And his hair is a mess." _

"Good morning Knuckles."

"Hey Blaze, Sonic says your pretty fast and pretty strong, he says you almost beat him in a race."

"No... not really"

Modesty was always one of the princessy values that Blaze had to adhere to, but not anymore. Blaze didn't have to be Miss Modest, that perfect girl is gone.

"Yes Knuckles! I am strong and I am fast!"

"Great! Maybe you can take Sonic down a peg or two, tell you what... I got news of a Chaos Emerald in a cave near here, its worth a pretty penny, think you can find it?"

"_A Chaos Emerald? That must be the Mobian version of a Sol Emerald. I must find it!"_

"Yes Knuckles! Yes I'll find it!"

"Great! Here's a map. This cave is out there in the desert, its called the Desert Labyrinth Zone. You've got to be really careful in those types of places Blaze, they are filled with traps and danger."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle anything! That's what my flames are for."

* * *

Blaze found herself at the mouth of a cave at the edge of the desert on the slopes of a mountainside. She had never experienced anything like this before, real adventure, all by herself. Blaze and Marine would always play adventure in the palace, but this was the real deal.

Entering the cave, in front of Blaze was a vast labyrinth of loops, turns, and platforms. It was beautiful, ancient crystals illuminated the air, shimmering off the pools of crystal clear water, and the Chaos Emerald was just waiting to be found.

"Wooow! This place is huge! So this must be what being a treasure hunter is like."

"Zooooooom!"

Blaze sped through the labyrinth, her feet took her wherever she wanted to go, she had never felt such a blend of emotions all at once- excitement, freedom, danger... "I love this feeling! I just have to sing!"

_Down here in the labyrinth  
No one to tell me what to do  
Down here in the labyrinth  
Every step brings something new!_

_Dodging spears left and right  
Burning robots with my fire  
Freedom is here in my sight  
Because that's what I desire._

_I don't need a maaaaaaaaap!  
*click*  
I stepped on a trap?_

"I stepped on a trap!"

Blaze heard a click and noticed a pressure switch under her feet.

"Rrrrrrummmmmbbbbllllllleeee..."

Blaze felt the earth shaking and a loud sound coming closer.

"Uh oh, this can't be good!"

A huge boulder was rolling downhill towards Blaze!

"Oh my god!"

Blaze sped up, running furiously down the hill, as fast as her feet could take her. She was going so fast that she tripped on a rock beneath her, sending her tumbling down, crashing on a wall.

The menacing boulder was getting closer and closer!

Blaze tried to stand up, but she was frozen in fear! The boulder was feet away from crushing her to death!

"Nooooo!" Wailed Blaze.

* * *

Chapter 4- End

Its getting harder and harder to piece together the events of Frozen and fit them into the Sonic world as the story goes on. I wasn't going to make a song based on "In Summer" because I didn't feel like putting an Olaf in this story, but I made Tails sing the song because he and Sonic seem to like the winter stages in various games. The scene where Marine runs away from the wildebeest was also inspired by the Lion King.


End file.
